This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Control lines and other components of a drilling and production system are typically coupled together to provide a fluid path for hydraulic fluid, chemical injections, or the like to pass through the wellhead assembly. The control lines may be formed from hoses and various passages through components of the wellhead assembly, such as a tubing hanger. In operation, fluid is typically routed from an external location (e.g., surface rig) to the wellhead assembly to control equipment. Unfortunately, control line inlets may be exposed to surrounding fluids (e.g., seawater) after removal of certain equipment (e.g., running tool).